Forever Searching
by SetoIsis Fan
Summary: Isis hasn't seen Malik in ten years and now, she begins her search with the help of Seto who is also looking for his brothers. As the search progresses, they begin to have feelings for eachother. Seto/Isis/Anzu, Mai/???/Jou, Malik/Shizuka
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I kinda "ditched" my other Seto/Isis fic. Why? Uh because I have ABSOLUTELY NO idea what will happen next.   
  
Anywayz, this is my second attempt at writing a fic. The title sucks, I know. I'll change soon. Flame me if you wish. By the way, I am WELL AWARE that some info on the characters might be incorrect but I'm just changing them a bit for this story, so please don't bit my head off.  
  
Ages:  
Isis - 20  
Yami - 20 (hey, what am I suppose to do, say he's 5000 years old?)  
Seto - 20 (yeah, I'm aware that he's about 4 years younger than Isis but hey)  
  
FYI this story takes place in ancient Egypt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Isis' POV  
  
That moment kept repeating itself endlessly through my head. I pictured it clearly, as if it had only happened yesterday... but it didn't.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Malik!" I yelled. One of the soldiers of the pharaoh knocked him unconscious. I stood there helplessly as Malik fell to the ground. Tears began to escape my eyes. I tried very hard to escape the grip of these soldiers, but their grip only got stronger. I had failed. Failed to protect my brother. I could only hope that he would be able to survive without me.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That day 10 years ago, still eats away at my soul. The thought that I couldn't protect my little brother, the thought that I didn't even try to escape from this hell to find him, it all ate away at my soul.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I had arrived at the pharaoh's palace not too long after with the soldiers. I bowed down to him.  
  
"What is your name?" The pharaoh asked.  
  
I tilted my head up a bit and answered, "Isis, Isis Ishtar."  
  
"Very well" he said. He motioned for one of the female servants to come to him. "Take this girl to the servant's room. She is to be cleaned and given new clothes. You are to tell her what her job is when those tasks are completed, understood?"  
  
The servant nodded. She motioned for me to follow her and I did. I paused for a moment and noticed young prince Yami looking at me. Those purple eyes of his scared me. They made me feel so insecure and threatened. I knew that when he became pharaoh one day, he would probably make my days a living hell. I shrugged the thought away and continued to follow the servant.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I was wrong. Pharaoh Yami hadn't made my days a living hell; instead he made me his queen. I didn't have any feelings toward this man yet I accepted his proposal. I accepted because I hoped that he would help me find my brother. I had told him many times about Malik but Yami didn't care. He kept saying, "Wherever your brother may be, I am sure he's ok. You don't need him, you've got me". It hurt whenever he said that. All he ever cared about was Duel Monsters.   
  
I looked up at the stars from the bedroom balcony. They were so beautiful. If only Malik was here to them with me. Was he alive though? Where was he? Was he alone? Did someone decided to take care of him? Did he TRY to search for me? Does he even REMEMBER me? I had so many unanswered questions.   
  
I couldn't stand this place any longer. I had to run away. Away from all the servants, guards and especially Yami. Away... but to where? It didn't matter where. Anywhere was better than being here.   
  
I wore different clothes so once I was out, I wouldn't cause a scene.   
  
I couldn't exit through the front door because of the guards. So instead, I went to the back door. There were only 2 guards there. I found two rocks nearby and knocked them both unconscious. Once I was out the door, I ran before anyone could come after me.  
  
  
Freedom. That's where I was right now. I had no idea what to do next. Look for Malik? Sure, I could do that, but how? Egypt is huge. It could take forever to find him. What if he wasn't EVEN in Egypt? No, I couldn't start thinking that. But it WAS possible.   
  
"Malik..." I said softly as tears began to form in my eyes. I held them back.  
  
"Queen?" said a voice.  
  
I turned around to see who it was. I just hope it wasn't Yami or a soldier.  
  
"Seto!" I said with a surprised look on my face. He nodded. I completely forgot about him. He was once a slave just like me. But Yami's father had taken interest in him and decided that he would make a good priest one day. Seto became Yami's loyal companion and a priest ten years later.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Seto asked in a cold tone.  
  
"I, I just wanted to get away from the palace" I answered. "Will you tell him that I ran away?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "Wouldn't Pharaoh Yami be worried about you?"  
  
"I don't care about him OR his palace" I answered in a rough tone.  
  
"If you don't care about him, why did you decide to be his queen in the first place?" Seto asked.  
  
"Because I was hoping that he would help me find my brother, but he didn't" I answered. Tears began forming in my eyes again but this time, I couldn't hold them back. They began to fall down my cheek. I turned around so Seto couldn't see those tears.  
  
"Queen..." Seto said taking two steps closer to me.   
  
I turned back around and looked at those blue eyes of his. They weren't so icy and distant like they always were. They were so innocent and warm yet full of sorrow. "Please don't call me that Seto."  
  
"Very well, Isis" he said. "What happened to your brother?"  
  
I was happy to know that someone even decided to know what happened. "Ten years ago, my brother and I were being chased by the soldiers of the pharaoh. Since they were on horses, it didn't take them long to stop us. They took me away and Malik was knocked unconscious."  
  
"I will help you find your brother" said Seto.  
  
I was surprised. I couldn't believe what he just said. "Why?"  
  
"Because I am searching for my little brothers as well" he answered.  
  
"What happened to them?" I asked curiously.  
  
Seto took a step back. I could tell that he too started to feel tears forming. "I don't know. It happened eight years ago. I was coming home from the market alone when a bunch of guys who said they were soldiers of the pharaoh came up to me and knocked me out. I never got a chance to see my little brothers."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that" I said quietly. I took a step closer to him and stared into those blue eyes. "I'm sure that wherever our brothers are, they're safe."  
  
Seto stared into my eyes. We were only inches away from each other. "You're right. I have to believe that they're safe. And I know that someday, we'll be reunited with our brothers."  
  
With that said, I rested my head on Seto's chest and tears began falling down my cheek, but I was happy. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt his warm tears falling down on my bare shoulders. I was determined to find Malik with Seto by my side giving me hope and support.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Good? bad? Probably bad but *sigh* o well. Yes I know Seto only has one brother and that's Mokuba. I think it's pretty obvioius who Seto's other 'brother' is. ^^ Why did I decide to put him in the story? Because I BARELY see this guy in ANY fics. I am ALSO AWARE that he ISN'T Seto's brother.  
  
Chapter 2 should be up REALLY soon. And I mean it this time. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own yuugiou or anything related to yuugiou.  
  
Oh no!!! I haven't updated in a LLLLLLLLONNNNGGGGGGGGGG time... I'm so sorry... How long has it been? A month?! o.O  
  
Ages:  
Isis: 20  
Seto: 20 (ya I know he's about 4 years younger than Isis)  
Yami: 20 (I don't even know how old this guy is, 5000? lol)  
Malik: 16  
Mai: 24  
Noa: 13 (Ya, I don't know this guy's age and I know he's not seto's real brother)  
Mokuba: 12 (don't know this guy's age)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Pharaoh Yami yelled at the guards and servants. Isis had gone missing and he had no idea where she was.  
  
A guard took a step closer to Yami and said, "We're sorry sir but we REALLY can't find her anywhere. We've looked EVERYWHERE. Even all the secret passages."  
  
"IDIOTS!" Yami yelled. He sat in his throne and sighed. "I want all of you to start going around the town. Question EVERYONE. I will NOT allow ANY of you back here unless I get information as to where Isis may be, understood?"  
  
The servants and guards nodded. They began their task.  
  
"Before you leave," Yami began, "where's Seto?"  
  
"We haven't seen him either, sir" a servant answered.  
  
Yami's eyes widened with disbelief. "I want all of you to search for him too!"  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir" the servants and guards said in unison.  
  
Yami sat back on his throne and sighed. The only two people in the world who I cared about are gone. He thought.  
  
*******************************  
Malik's POV  
  
I stared up at the sky. The sun shone brightly as the clouds passed by. I took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. I missed Nee-san so much. I didn't know where she was... or if she was still alive. For all I know she could be thousands of miles away.  
  
A warm hand touched my shoulder. It's was Mai's. Mai Kujaku. The person who had decided to care for me 10 years ago when I saw Nee-san for the last time. That night 10 years ago kept replaying itself over and over through my mind. I remembered it as if it had just happened yesterday...  
  
FLASHBACK (A.N. What a surprise...)  
  
I had just gained consciousness and was unfamiliar at my surroundings. I was home... wasn't I?  
  
"So you've finally awaken," said a voice.  
  
I tilted my head up. I soon found myself staring into a pair of purple eyes. Eyes that I wasn't familiar with. Eyes that belonged to someone I didn't know.   
  
It was a woman with long blond hair and purple eyes.  
  
I nodded in respond to her question and tilted my head down again. Who was she? What did she want from me? But most importantly, did she know where Nee-san was?  
  
My mind was suddenly bombarded with so many unanswered questions.   
  
The woman could see the confusion I was going through. She sat down beside me. I found myself staring into those purple eyes again. "You seem to be worried and frustrated about something, is something wrong?"  
  
"My sister..." I muttered. "I don't know where she is."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said the woman. "Although you don't know where your sister's whereabouts are, you should try not to worry so much. Wherever she is, have faith that she's going to be alright" She put her hand on top of mine which startled me a bit. "Plus, I'll be here to take care of you."  
  
Hearing those words come out of her mouth surprised me, yet at the same time, they gave me hope and comfort.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I'm still here, thanks to Mai's big heart. I still didn't know why she decided to care for me and I was too shy to even ask.  
  
"You ok?" Mai asked. I nodded and she smiled.  
  
Just then, the two tykes came running outside toward me. Mokuba and Noa, the latest additions to the family. Mai and I had found the two of them in the streets one night a few years ago. They said they were waiting for their older brother, but he never came. We decided to take them in after that night.  
  
"We're hungry!" Noa and Mokuba stated in unison.  
  
"I know," said Mai, "But we've run out of food."  
  
Mokuba and Noa stood there with blank expressions on their faces.  
  
"Don't worry, Malik will go to town to get some, right?" said Mai. I nodded.  
  
"Can we come with you?" Noa asked.  
  
"Sure" I answered, and off we went.  
  
We had arrived in town a few minutes later. We were walking through the streets when I heard a few women talking. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.  
  
"Did you hear?" said one woman.  
  
"Hear what?" said another.  
  
"The pharaoh's wife ran away" answered the first woman.  
  
"Serves that pharaoh right. He's been nothing but trouble" another woman stated.  
  
The second woman cocked an eyebrow. "Trouble? What are you talking about? He was a lot softer than that father of his."  
  
"And besides," the first woman began, "maybe now that his wife is gone, maybe he'll pick a new woman to be his wife, like me"  
  
"Nah" the three women said in unison.  
  
I snorted. It was a pretty scary thought seeing the pharaoh choose between these three oddballs. I did feel sorry for him a bit.   
  
"Malik, something wrong?" Mokuba asked.  
  
I shook my head, "No, everything's fine."  
  
"Hey!" Noa shouted toward Mokuba and I, "Are you guys coming or what?"  
  
*******************************  
Seto's POV  
  
I opened my eyes. A new day had arrived. Looks like I fell asleep under this tree I was leaning on.   
  
The event of last night drifted through my mind. The queen, er, Isis had ran away to find her brother, I decided to come with her to find my brothers as well.   
  
I looked to my right and there Isis lay under a tree, sleeping peacefully. I had to admit she looked very beautiful, like an angel...  
  
No, I couldn't be thinking such moronic thoughts. She was the QUEEN after all; I was only a priest. She couldn't take interest in me and I couldn't do the same. I didn't know if running away with Isis was right. I despised Yami as much as she did but I was still loyal to him.  
  
Everything Yami said about Isis was right. I remember when he first took interest in her when we were fifteen. He began babbling about her to no end.  
  
FLASHBACK (A.N. My god, how many more of these will occur?)  
  
Yami and I were on the second floor balcony of his room. We watched the slaves below in the garden doing their job. Yami was looking at a particular person. Isis.  
  
"Hey Seto, what do you think of that girl Isis?" Yami asked.   
  
I snorted. Why would Yami take interest in a dirty slave girl? "I don't know, why?"  
  
"No reason," he answered. "She's pretty don't you think?"  
  
I snorted once again but didn't say anything.  
  
"Seto, must you always be like that?" Yami asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Well, whatever" Yami answered. "I think she's pretty and when I become pharaoh, I'll make her my queen."  
  
"What makes you so sure? It's against the law for royalty to marry a low-life slave, right?" I said coldly.  
  
"So? The pharaoh does anything he wishes" Yami stated.  
  
He watched Isis assist another slave in need. "She's friendly, helpful, beautiful, what else can you want in a girl?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "How do you know she has those characteristics?"  
  
"I don't know," Yami answered. "It looks that way."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Isis began to twitch her eyes a bit and opened them. I found myself looking right at them. I quickly turned away.  
  
Isis tilted her head to the side. "Um, good morning to you too?"  
  
I grunted and stood. "Where should we begin our search?"  
  
"Why don't we question everyone around town first? It may be a possibility that our brothers may be around here," said Isis.  
  
We arrived in town and began questioning people. So far no one has seen my brothers or Isis'.  
  
We were coming up to a house when suddenly we heard voices.  
  
"Have you seen a priest around here?"  
  
It was a guard. He began his description of me.  
  
I grabbed Isis' arm and began to run.  
  
"Seto, what's wrong?" Isis asked.  
  
We ran to an alley. "Yami, he's looking for us."  
  
"Well what are we suppose to do?" she asked.  
  
"We're gonna have to get as far away from here as possible" I answered.  
  
And that's what we did.   
  
We ran for what seemed like an eternity. We found ourselves in the dessert. Empty, no water, and definitely, sand. Tired and hot, I spotted a town ahead. I wasn't sure if it was a mirage. I blinked a few times until I could get a clear view of the town.  
  
It was real. No doubt about it. I stopped and turned around to see if Isis was doing all right.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked.   
  
I shook my head and continued to walk.  
  
The town was real all right. Luckily it wasn't deserted. Isis and I walked through the streets when suddenly, we heard someone scream.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Isis and I decided to check it out.  
  
The voice came from an alley. A number of boys who looked around 15 were circled around someone. A girl.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted.  
  
The boys turned around and glared at me.  
  
"What's your problem?" one boy asked.  
  
"Leave the girl alone" I said.  
  
"What's that?" the boy asked.  
  
I smirked. "You heard me. Leave the girl alone."  
  
"Mind your own business jerk! We do what we want" another boy stated.  
  
I stood my ground. "Not when I'm around."  
  
All of the boys were furious with me now.  
  
Pretty soon, they were all ready to take me out. One by one they came, charging at me with fists. I quickly dodged them and knocked them all out with a few hits. They ran away afterward.  
  
I looked at the girl. She stood there and looked at me with eyes that showed fear.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked in a cold tone.  
  
The girl nodded and walked toward me. I was surprised because at that moment, she hugged me.  
  
"Thank-you" she said.  
  
I released myself from her and took a few steps back. I gave her an icy glare and began to walk back toward Isis who was waiting at the end of the alley.  
  
"Wait!" the girl shouted.  
  
I stopped and looked back.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here. Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.  
  
"No" I answered.  
  
A smile came across her face. "Would you like to stay at my house for a bit? I mean, if you're in a hurry I don't--"  
  
"Sure" I said cutting her off.  
  
"Great" she said.  
  
I continued to walk and she followed close behind.  
  
"What was that all about?" Isis asked.  
  
"Hm? Nothing" I answered.  
  
"I see you've made a new friend" Isis stated.  
  
The girl looked back and forth at Isis and I. She frowned a bit. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
I felt my cheeks begin to get warm but quickly shook my head. "No, we're just friends."  
  
The girl smiled again. "What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Seto" I began, "and this is Isis."  
  
Immediately, the girl's eyes widened. "Really?! As in the Priest Seto and Queen Isis?!"  
  
"No" I said harshly.  
  
"Oh" said the girl. "I'm Anzu. Anzu Mazaki."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had DIFFICULTY writing this chapter, hehe. Again I'm sorry for not updating in a LOOOONNNNNGGGGGG TIME. ^^' I'll try to update as much as possible. This chapter was pretty gay, eh? I know, I'm really sorry. I had writer's block while writing this chapter. _ Hopefully, it'll disappear by the next chapter. If you find any typos or mistakes, please don't mind them. I forgot to edit this chapter. ^^'  
  
FYI,  
Nee-san = older sister (Um, right Ori-chan?) 


	3. Chapter 3

"My lord, we may have figured out where High Priest Seto and Her Majesty Queen Isis have gone to." said a guard.  
  
"And?" Yuugi asked harshly.  
  
"We aren't exactly sure where they have gone but-"  
  
"But, but, but. But what?!" Yuugi shouted as he slapped the guard.  
  
"Calm down, sir. You really shouldn't be so hard on your men. They're trying thier best."  
  
Yuugi let go of the guard and turned around to see that it was Bakura. Bakura approached Yuugi and rests his hands on his shoulder.  
  
"Do continue young knight." said Bakura.  
  
"V-Very well, sir. A small family said they saw the two heading north out of the city, but they weren't sure if it was them."  
  
"Thank-you, you are dismissed." Bakura ordered.  
  
"Bakura," Yuugi said embracing his friend. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"I don't deserve such praise. You are a very brilliant man."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's true. By the way, where have you disappeared off to in the past few weeks?"  
  
"Oh you know, just here and there." Bakura replied with a grin.  
  
"I'm glad you haven't decided to ditch me." said Yuugi.  
  
"I have no reason to ditch such a wonderful friend." said Bakura.  
  
Yuugi gave a small chuckle. "Come now, my friend. We will go off and search for Isis."  
  
"What will you do about Seto?" Bakura asked curiously.  
  
"I will do nothing, for the moment" Yuugi answered. "This is my fault anyway."  
  
"Why so sir?" Bakura asked.  
  
Frowning, Yuugi stares at his white-haired friend. "If I had decided to help her find her brother, this never would have happened."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Malik, come on!" Mokuba shouted from a far.  
  
"Hey, take it easy. You're not the one carrying everything." I shouted back.  
  
I continue to walk, Noa and Mokuba up ahead. As I watch them walk, they stop. "Hey, is something wrong?"  
  
"Malik, come over here." Noa shouts.  
  
I run over to them, curiously wondering what they saw. There are two people lying, unconcious on the ground in front of us. A young female with long brown hair, and a male who looked around my age with blonde hair.  
  
The blonde one begins to twitch. His eyes begin to open.  
  
"Sh-Shizuka..." he mutters. "Shizuka!"  
  
"Are you alright?" I ask.  
  
"I-I'm ok" He replies. He turns to his right and stares down at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Um, do you know her?" I ask.  
  
"She's my sister" he answers.  
  
Struggling to get up, I look at Mokuba and Noa. "You two help him up."  
  
Noa stares at me with puzzled eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"We're gonna have guests at home!" Mokuba shouts happily.  
  
"What are we gonna do about the girl?" Noa asks.  
  
"I'll take care of that." I answer.  
  
Noa shruggs and goes to help the blonde one.  
  
He stares at me with worried eyes. "But, but my sister."  
  
"Don't worry," I say. "I'll take her home too."  
  
Putting the bags down, I lift the girl onto my back, pick up the bags again, and continue to walk home.  
  
"Mai, we're home" said Noa.  
  
"And we brought some guests home too!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
I follow close behind them. I smile at Mai. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all." she says.  
  
Walking into the house, I drop the bags and put the girl down on the bed.  
  
"We're hungry" Noa and Mokuba declare yet again.  
  
"Here Mai, this guy's heavy" said Mokuba.  
  
"H-Hey." Mai says as the blonde one collapses into her arms.  
  
He opens his eyes, curiously looking at his surroundings. He sees her and with a smile, Mai greets him. "Welcome to our home."  
  
The blonde one, embarrased by the position in which he has taken, gets up. "Thank-you."  
  
He spots his sister and walks over to her. He sits down and carresses her hand. "Shizuka..."  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" I ask. "I'm sure she'll be alright."  
  
"Thank-you," he says. "I owe you my life."  
  
"We just happened to be at the right place at the right time." I said. "I'm Malik by the way."  
  
"Katsuya," he says shaking my hand. "This is my sister Shizuka."  
  
As I stare at him, I spot scars. Scars of a burn. I ask him how he got them.  
  
"We were at home at the time. It happened late last night and-"  
  
"Malik, are you gonna skip breakfast?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, maybe today." I answer. "Maybe Katsuya would like some."  
  
"Huh? Are you sure? I don't want to seem rude." Katsuya says with a surprised look on his face.  
  
I smile at him. "I'm not really hungry today. Come on, you've been out in the sun for who knows how long."  
  
"Ok..." said Katsuya.  
  
I watch him head over to the table, unsure of what to eat until Mokuba hands him a piece of bread.  
  
Shizuka begins to twitch, and slowly, her eyes open to meet mine.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu smiled sweetly at Seto and bowed down slowly.  
  
"Thank-you again for saving me."  
  
Seto remained silent. He stood in front of the door and remained motionless. I was behind him.  
  
"Please, do come in" said Anzu.  
  
Seto began to walk in. I remained behind him.  
  
It was a small home. Small, yet cozy. Memories. Memories of when I was with Malik. Our home was just like this. Small, somewhat empty, but it was strong enough to keep us safe from storms. I smiled at Anzu.  
  
"You have a nice home."  
  
"Thank-you." said Anzu. She led us to a small area to sit at. My eyes slowly wandered around her home, memories flowing through my mind.  
  
"Your faces are not familiar," said Anzu. "Are you from around here?"  
  
"No," I answered. "Seto and I are from another city. It's quite far from here."  
  
"Oh?" Anzu said with fascinated eyes. "Where you're from, is it, nice there?"  
  
Seto and I exchanged looks. We knew we couldn't tell her that we were from the palace.  
  
"It's... nice" I replied looking at Seto.  
  
Anzu glanced at Seto, and then at me. She tilted her head down.  
  
"You two... must be lucky to have eachother."  
  
To have eachother. Those words rang through my ear. To have eachother? Seto and I, we are just aquaintances.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
I looked at Seto with curious eyes. I was surprised with what he had just said. We hardly talked to eachother at the palace, and when I bumped into him, he'd just shrug and continue to walk.  
  
I looked at Anzu. "Are you ok?"  
  
She stood up. "I have, no one. My father, he died when I was little. And my mother disappeared. They say she died in that explosion in another city. Some say she was able to escaped, but was severely injured. It would be nice, to see if mother is still out there. Alive. But I know I can't. Not alone."  
  
Explosion? I was beginning to worry. I only hoped that Malik wasn't there.  
  
"I'm sorry" I said calmly.  
  
Another loss. It all seemed to revolve around Egypt. Death.  
  
It must have been hard for her to accept that truth. I know I couldn't accept my parent's deaths. To know that I was the only one looking out for Malik... it scared me. And because I was so careless, I left him all alone.  
  
"I, I need some air." Anzu said breathing deeply.  
  
"We should, get going then." said Seto.  
  
"Oh, well then, thank-you for coming by."  
  
Anzu smiled. "It's not everyday you have visitors coming to your home."  
  
I felt sorry for Anzu. She had no one to talk to. No one to share happiness with. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I had to ask her.  
  
"Would you, would you like to come with us?"  
  
A hint of light glimmered in her eyes. "Really? Do you mean that?"  
  
Seto gave me a strange look but shrugged.  
  
"Yes. The more the merrier, I suppose."  
  
"I guess I'll have to be the merriest, then." Anzu said smiling. 


End file.
